A Rin and Ryuji Mini Fic
by SailorSolar12
Summary: Hey everyone. So this is going to be a Blue Exorcist Mini Fic. I am planning on changing a few things. Rin will be female, have more control over the flames, and have depression and anxiety. There are trigger warnings in this Fic for suicide, self harm, cutting, overdosing, pill popping. As by the title Rin will be with Ryuji. I have no proper title for this.
1. chapter 1

Hey everyone. So this is going to be a Blue Exorcist Mini Fic. I am planning on changing a few things. Rin will be female, have more control over the flames, and have depression and anxiety. There are trigger warnings in this Fic for suicide, self harm, cutting, overdosing, pill popping. As by the title Rin will be with Ryuji. I have no proper title for this. I am literally writing this from my phone. Hope you enjoy.

I don't own Blue Exorcist because if I did, Rin and Bon would end up together.

 **01234567890123456789PAGEBREAK01234567890123456789**

 **Chapter 1**

Sometimes she wondered how she had gotten to this hellish point in her existence. Then she remembered, they knew. Everyone knew her lineage, and they hated her for it. It wasn't her fault she happened to be the love child of Satan and a human. It wasn't her fault that she inherited the power instead of her brother. She didn't ask to be different. All she wanted was to be an exorcist and kick Satan's ass. Maybe just maybe fall in love along the journey, but now that chance was shot. Ever since she had gotten back from not being executed by the Vatican, she had become a shell of the happy-go-lucky girl who loved to cook. She stayed by herself and avoided everyone since she could feel their angry and murderous and hateful glares. The blue eyed girl stared in the mirror of her bathroom hate spreading through her body like a wildfire. She glanced down to the knife in her hand and quickly reached up cutting off the long blue locks she had taken years to grow out. Why would she try and even keep up appearances? There was no point. Everyone hated her because of her father.

The knife clattered to the tile floor of the bathroom, and the sixteen year old opened the medicine cabinet showing the lone bottle of pain killers she had. She had a constant headache and had been taking as many as eight a day. She knew any ordinary person would have died by them, but because of her condition she healed faster. The eldest Okumura twin slowly grabbed the bottle and felt how light it was. A frown crossed her lips. There had been 250 tablets in the bottle, and over a week and a half almost two, it was almost gone. Opening the bottle, which was a practiced motion, she frowned seeing ten tablets. The half demon bit her lower lip as her gaze cut to the knife that was on the floor. She could end it. She could, and no one would care. Her brother, her twin brother, had flat out told he wouldn't care if she died when he caught her cutting a few days ago.

Oddly enough, Ryuji flashed in her mind making her freeze as she started to kneel to pick up the blade. Flashes of the small kisses and intimate situations they had been in appeared in her mind making her blush before her brain brought another image in her head. The look of utter betrayal and fear in Ryuji's eyes as she stood in front of him her blue flames covering her body. It broke her heart to see the person she had opened up to look at her as if she was a-a-a monster. Shaky fingers wrapped around the beautiful hilt of the knife, and a loud hiss left her throat as she quickly pressed the blade to her wrist and cut the skin watching the blood flow out of her and onto her clothes and the floor. A few more cuts were made before she stood and popped all ten pills into her mouth downing them with water from the faucet. There were a few quiet moments before worried knocks sounded at the door, and the voice of the one person whom she never wanted to see again sounded.

"Rin!?" Ryuji Suguro called as he knocked on the door to her private bathroom. He paused for a moment and heard a clatter that sounded like a bottle of some sort followed by the water in the sink turning off. He quickly knocked again. "Rin?!! I know you're in there. Open up. Please Rin. I need to talk to you." His voice slowly turned into that of a worried and desperate person.

Rin Okumura closed her eyes tightly as she listened to his voice. Her head began to spin. Never had she taken ten pills at once. The most she took was four. Never any more, but by taking ten at once and cutting a main vein on her wrists, she was being affected almost immediately. Dizziness caused her to stumble and force her to catch herself on the sink as the pain began to subside and make her numb. Her eyes opened halfway as she landed on the hard tile floor with a loud thump. Not even ten seconds later, she saw a blurry image of Ryuji breaking down the door and freezing at the sight of her. Darkness was calling her, and she happily went it ignoring Ryuji screaming her name as he cradled her body.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Rin groaned softly as she rubbed her temples and looked at Ryuji in exasperation. "I don't get it! It's just not clicking!" she exclaimed and tangled her fingers into her long blue locks. The sixteen year old groaned and let her head fall to the table. After a few moments of pouting, she stood and began to gather her things._

 _Ryuji frowned and quickly caught her hand before she could leave the dorm room. He looked at her and quickly spoke. "You'll get them. Eventually because yes it will take time," he explained and mentally groaned. Ever since he had met her, he had been weirdly attracted to her, and he had no idea what do. Studying was really the only way he could get close to her._

 _Rin was wide eyed in slight shock when she felt Ryuji grab her hand. She slowly began to chew on her lower lip looking up at him through her bangs. "How can you be so sure?" she asked softly. "I have never ever been good with studying. I barely passed middle school. I just can't do school!" she exclaimed softly squeezing her eyes shut trying to pull her hand away from him._

 _He frowned and sighed heavily as he suddenly tugged on her hand and pulled her into a tight hug. He placed a gentle hand on top of her hair and his other around her waist as a faint blush crept up her neck. "Idiot. You can do it. You just need help. It doesn't hurt to ask for help every once in a while."_

 _Rin went wide eyed and blushed heavily as Ryuji pulled her into a hug. She swallowed thickly listening to what he said, but the noise slowly got tuned out. He was so warm. She really liked the feeling of being held by him. Her blush intensified as she slowly wrapped her arms around his chest hiding her red face in his chest. She was shorter than him by a bit even when she did wear heels. She let her eyes slowly close as a small smile graced her lips. She felt safe for the first time in weeks. The blue haired girl pulled back slightly looking up at him through her bangs. "Will-will you help me?" she asked softly her cheeks still pink._

 _Ryuji looked down at her and went wide eyed mentally cursing. He couldn't help but get lost in her eyes. Were they always so blue? He slowly got lost in the blue orbs before his eyes flickered down to her pink lips. His hand on her waist tightened instinctively wanting her body as close to his as he could._

 _Rin blushed more than she thought was possible. She slowly felt her eyes widen as she felt a pressure on her lips before her eyelids fluttered shut. Time stood still as Ryuji Suguro kissed Rin Okumura for the first time. Rin slid her hands from his back and gently up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss she happily returned. She was standing on her toes as there was a good seven inch height difference between them. She gave a soft noise in her throat as she felt his hands grip her hips holding her body against his. She pulled away slowly needing air as her cheeks flushed deeply and eyelids fluttered lightly. The blue haired girl stared into the almost black orbs of the teenage boy that had taken her first kiss._

 _Rin gave a sudden squeak as she found herself swept off of her feet and placed on her bed of her bedroom where they had been studying. Her blue eyes were wide in anticipation of what he would do next causing her to start chewing lightly on her lower lip. "R-Ryu-kun," she murmured softly her blush intensifying as he leaned down to the creamy skin of her neck._

 _Ryuji felt his hormones start taking over. He was a teenage boy who liked a very beautiful teenage girl after all. He smirked slightly as he hovered over her having laid her on her bed. His right forearm rested near her head while his left hand sat on her waist and one of his legs rested between hers. He gazed at her before leaning down and placing a simple kiss on the clear, creamy skin of her neck. He placed another above the first and one below the first quickly after. He was getting addicted to her, and he had a feeling her wouldn't stop one of these days. He nearly groaned at the sound that came out of her mouth. The brown eyed teen slowly licked up her neck getting yet another moan from her before he hovered over her ear. "The more sounds you make the more impossible it will be for me to stop," he growled out softly._

 _Rin was blushing brightly as she leaned into Ryuji's touch. She had the biggest crush on him and has had said crush for months. She was scared though. He hated Satan and wanted to kick his ass just like she did, but she was the daughter of Satan meaning that more than likely he would hate her for it. She wanted to be with him but was scared of what he would do when he found out about her birth father._

 _*Timeskip*_

 _Rin panted heavily as she fell to her knees. She hadn't drawn her sword, but she had summoned her flames to try and take care of Amaimon on her own. She was out of bullets and knew that everyone in her class could see that light blue flames covered her body. Her tail was swaying slightly as she blinked trying to regain focus. Her eyes were blurry, and her head hurt. She had killed Amaimon, but her classmates still saw. Ryuji still saw. She looked up slightly seeing Ryuji now standing in front of her with a disgust filled glare. She winced closing her eyes as she heard his anger filled voice tell her how he couldn't believe she lied and how their relationship was built on lies. She turned her head slightly and saw the current Paladin, Arthur Augustus Angel, standing to the left of her with about ten more exorcists who were ready to fight, but before he got a word out, she fell to her side falling unconscious from the amount of power she had used. She felt alone. Everyone had seen her. Ryuji hated her. Her brother hated her. Everyone hated her. Why was she still alive?_

 _*End Flashback*_

 **01234567890123456789PAGEBREAK01234567890123456789**

There is the first chapter everyone. I hope you like it. I should have the second chapter up before midnight, and the third one up tomorrow afternoon.

Bye my peoples.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update. I was so tired last night from work. I started my new job yesterday...so yeah. I work again today. I'm going to try and get the third chapter out. Love you all.

Disclaimer: Come on now, if I owned it this pair would be together in the show.

 **01234567890123456789PAGEBRRAK01234567890123456789**

 **Chapter 2**

Ryuji sat in the chair to the right of Rin's bed. She had been unconscious for over a week now. The few cuts on her arms were very deep. She had overdosed on pain killers and nearly died. Why on earth would she do that to herself?! He suddenly froze and looked down guilt flooding him. It had been a good two months after the camping trip. He hadn't spoken to her since, and now she was in the hospital because she tried to kill herself. Ryuji refused to move from his seat because he wanted to be here when she woke up. The double color haired teen looked up as the door opened quietly revealing Shura Kirigakure another teacher of theirs.

"How is she?" Shura asked him. She watched him closely and saw how his eyes lingered on the unconscious form of the eldest Okumura twin. She could see how he was eating himself up inside. She could see how his feelings for her had not changed even though he refused to speak to her for two months. She could almost feel the guilt rolling off of him. It was kind of sickening.

Ryuji gazed at Rin. "She hasn't woken up, if that's what you mean," he snapped slightly. He hadn't slept in days and barely even eaten. He took probably one shower. He glanced up as the First Class Exorcist placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go. Take a shower, eat, and sleep. I will be here when she wakes up. You need it Suguro," Shura ordered. She gave his shoulder a squeeze forcing him up and out of the chair and out of the room. She took his place as he quickly left to shower, eat, and sleep. "Come on Kid. Wake up! Every damn person is worried about you. Even me." She growled slightly as Rin remained still. The adult woman groaned softly and rubbed her hand on her face. She had no idea how the hell Rin would wake up. She wasn't on drugs. This was all her. She was choosing not to wake up. Shura froze and narrowed her eyes as she got an idea. She wasn't sure how it would work out, but it was worth a try. The First Class Exorcist would have to wait until tomorrow for her plan to work.

*With Ryuji*

Ryuji growled softly as he stood under the scorching hot water coming from his shower head. He punched the wall beside him as he squeezed his eyes shut. How could he have been so stupid as to not see Rin spiraling? He still loved her. And somehow that love didn't waver when he found out, but his anger and hurt and betrayal covered the love like a dark cloud covering the sun. Ironically, it was Izumo who had expressed concern for Rin. He didn't understand why, but he went to find Rin and discovered her trying to kill herself. He hadn't realized that tears were streaming down his face until he got out of the shower after scrubbing his skin raw and washing his hair. He needed her to wake up so she could tell her that he still had feelings for her and how much of an idiot he had been.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Ryuji glared at Rin from his side of the room. She had gotten back from the Vatican about two weeks ago, and he refused to talk to her. When she walked up to him, he walked away ignoring her. She entered the same room as him, he left. He couldn't leave the classroom, but he sat as far away from her as possible. Just as the bell rang for class to end, he stood and stormed out with his belongings groaning as Rin quickly came up to him._

 _"Ryu-kun? Please talk to me," Rin said desperately as she caught his arm._

 _Ryuji growled. "You no longer get to call me that, Demon," he snapped and walked away. Little did he know that was the first night she had started cutting._

 _*That Night*_

 _Rin sobbed quietly in her room as she watched blood pour down her skin. Her white sheets turned red from the sheer amount of blood. There was four cuts on her left arm all close to the main veins of her wrists. The blue eyed girl looked at her thighs and pressed the blade against her skin a loud hiss escaping her throat. The blade was a regular blade so it didn't hurt as much, but she could already see the cuts she had made were healing. She knew no scars would be left, it her sheets would need to be cleaned and bleached. The blue haired girl made another cut on her thigh. Ryuji hated her. She was ugly to him now. She no longer held his heart or his love. She was nothing but a filthy demon who should have died when she was born._

 _More blood poured down her skin and onto the bright red sheets. She felt the pain slowly slipping away as she eventually passed out after making the fourth cut on her thigh. The cuts healed throughout the night, and when morning came, she made sure to get her sheets cleaned, lunches made, and ready for school all before Yukio woke up. She made sure to leave the dorm before he came down, not wanting to have to face him. Even her own brother despised her now. She was lost and utterly alone._

 _*End Flashback*_

The next day, Ryuji came to the hospital after his normal classes and saw Shura had left. He didn't know when she left, but he was here now. He grabbed his usual chair and pulled it up to her bed. He hesitantly took her hand gazing at her. "Rin, I-I don't know what to say. I don't know how to make it up to you. I do know one thing: I'm a fucking idiot for calling you a demon. You-you didn't choose this. I-I-I'm sorry Rin. Please don't go. Wake up. Yukio needs you. Shura needs you. Everyone else needs you. I-I need you. Don't stay asleep just make us worry. Stop making us fucking worry damn it. I need you. I love you, and it took me fucking two months to realize that I will love you no matter what. So for God's sake: wake the fuck up already!!" Ryuji poured his heart out squeezing her hand. Everything was completely silent before he heard the heart monitor speed up slightly. He felt Rin's hand twitch in his own before it squeezed. His brown eyes were wide and filled with I shed tears as he heard a soft groan.

Rin had been stuck in her mind in a dark corner, her demons surrounding her and taunting her. Her head snapped up at the sound of a faint voice. She slowly began to crawl towards it but stopped when she realized it was Ryuji's voice. She swallowed thickly and listened.

 _"I-I-I'm sorry Rin. Please don't go. Wake up. Yukio needs you. Shura needs you. Everyone else needs you. I-I need you. Don't stay asleep just make us worry. Stop making us fucking worry damn it. I need you. I love you, and it took me fucking two months to realize that I will love you no matter what. So for God's sake: wake the fuck up already!!"_

Rin was wide eyed in shock. Ryuji loved her. He still loved her. She slowly struggled to stand, her demons trying to hold her back as she began to reach towards the small speck of light that she could see. She whimpered softly as she finally reached it slowly steeping through. Her body twitched slightly as a low groan escaped her lips. Rin felt her eyes flutter as she slowly murmured, "R-Ryuji?"

 **01234567890123456789PAGEBREAK01234567890123456789**

There is the second chapter everyone. Hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated. I got sick on Friday at my new job, and it was only my second day. Then I've just been overwhelmed with my schedule. Here is the third chapter of the story. I might have one more chapter and then an epilogue.

 **01234567890123456789PAGEBREAK01234567890123456789**

 **Chapter 3**

"R-Ryuji?" the hoarse and raspy voice of a conscious Rin asked.

Ryuji had stood up holding Rin's hand in both of his hands. A soft smile crossed his face as he gazed at her. "Hey," he said softly. "You are the biggest idiot I have ever known."

Rin felt her cheeks flush slightly. "I-I hea-" Her voice cracked causing Ryuji to quickly get water for her. She happily accepted his help and slowly sipped from the glass a few times. She looked up at him. "I heard you. I heard what you said Ryuji. I-I-I don't know if I can believe it. It's going to be really, really hard. I'm not sure if everyone-" Rin went wide eyed as she felt a slight pressure on her lips. She sighed softly into the light kiss Ryuji gave to her. "Wh-wha-What was that for?" she asked softly.

Ryuji smiled softly and gazed at her. "Everything will get better Rin. Everyone became worried when they heard that you were in the hospital," he explained to the half demon.

Rin went wide eyed. Everyone was worried about her? Did that mean that even Yukio about her? She looked down at her lap, her blue eyes were dim. She was suddenly very scared that he was lying. She so badly wanted to believe him, but after two months of being ignored and called a demon, Rin wasn't sure if she could fully become an exorcist. Her eyes widened as she heard the voice of Shura.

"Glad to see you're awake kid," Shura said with a smirk from the doorway. She had walked in just before Ryuji kissed Rin and wanted to see how things played out. "You better not scare us like that again. Suguro here barely left your side. I forced him to get a shower, food, and rest yesterday. You're lucky to have someone like him," she said with a wink before her face turned serious. "The Vatican knows what happened. Shockingly, they believe that you have talent to be a better exorcist than Angel. I heard that Yukio was the one who explained who they all treated you after that camping trip. They have agreed to extend their deadline until you graduate high school."

Rin froze gasping softly. Yukio had defended her against the Vatican. Her brother didn't hate her. She had a feeling that he and Ryuji would be watching her every move from now on, but she was mainly scared for not being accepted by the rest of her classmates. The blue haired half demon tilted her head hearing her brother clear his throat and suddenly paled at the sheer amount of paper he held in his arms. "Is-Is that all of MY homework?" she asked softly slightly intimidated by the amount.

Yukio adjusted his glasses and gave a sheepish smile. "Yes?" he answered testing out how she would react. His sister hated homework.

Rin's jaw dropped before she quickly laid back down and covered her face. "Nope!!! Going back to bed and never waking up. Goodbye!!!" she exclaimed, her voice muffled by the scratchy sheets.

Ryuji smirked. "Don't worry Okumura, I'll help you. I have a feeling you'll burn all of the homework before you even get started."

Rin uncovered her face appalled. "You have no faith in me!!" she exclaimed playing hurt. She looked away pretending to be offended by his comment. She held back a giggle as Ryuji poked her side. Shit. He still knew the spot she was ticklish at. She squirmed slightly as he grabbed her waist.

"Don't test me Rin. I still know your weaknesses." He smirked as he held up a bag of food that Ukobach had made for her.

Rin turned and sniffed before smiling happily her mouth watering. Ukobach knew exactly what type of food she would like. Plus, she had been out for over a week. That meant she would be insanely hungry. At that moment, her stomach decided to make itself known causing her to blush. She felt a scowl itch its way onto her face as the three people in her hospital room began to laugh. "Oh shush. I have been asleep and unable to eat for over a week!! Now Ryu-kun, please give me the food," she said sweetly. The half demon happily took the food and began to shovel it into her mouth. About twenty minutes later, she gave an innocent smile at the trio as she had finished her food a few minutes prior.

Ryuji swallowed thickly and shivered at how Rin was able to finish the literal feast Ukobach had prepared in like fifteen minutes. "I swear Rin, you are insane somehow. How do you even eat all of that in that short amount of time?!"

"The perks of being half demon: An endless pit that is called my stomach, and I don't gain any weight." She winked and smiled softly. She giggled as Shura came extremely close to her.

"Teach me your ways," the twenty something year old exorcist pleaded with the young half demon.

"Um, you would have to be a half demon," Rin answered slowly causing Shura to scowl and sit in the corner. Rin looked at her brother going quiet. She could almost feel the guilt rolling off of her twin. "Yukio-nii?" she asked softly. She went wide eyed as Yukio tackled her in a large hug. Her hands gently came up and rubbed his back. She smelled the faint traces of salt. "Yuki-nii," she murmured softly and felt he twin squeeze her before hearing him murmur an apology. She gave a soft smile and held her brother close to her. "Yuki-nii. Please don't worry okay?"

Yukio pulled away looking very angry. "I have to worry about you!! I have to keep my promise to Dad!! I have to protect you!!" he yelled loudly causing Rin to go wide eyed in shock.

 **01234567890123456789PAGEBREAK01234567890123456789**

There we go. I know it's slightly short. This is a Mini Fic though. Toodles.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. Happy New Year. I know that this is super late, but I have been so busy. I was homeless for like a couple of days while I was at my new job. I did find a stable place for me live and such. Please, Please, Please go to my Wattpad and check out my new story I just posted the first chapter of. It is a Chronicles of Narnia Story and will for sure have a sequel. It is called The Magnificent Heart of a Brave Queen. I am under Sailor_Solar_12 on WattPad so look me up please. Anyways here is the last chapter of this mini fic.

 **01234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

 **Chapter 4**

Rin was wide eyed as she stepped into the dining area of the dorm that she she shared with her brother. She had been finally let out of the hospital after a whole week of her getting better and under going tests to make sure she wouldn't try to act out again. She felt better than she had before as she and Ryuji were getting back to the point they were at before. The 16 year old half demoness simply wanted to lay down and cuddle with Ryuji, but was shocked to see that everyone from the cram school and even Shura were there with lots of food and a large cake made by Ukobach. She gave a bright smile as her eyes became misty and her vision blurry. An overwhelming sense of gratefulness washed over her. Rin gave a soft giggle with a crinkle eyed smile as she heard everyone yell, "Welcome Back!"

Rin leaned into the arms of Ryuji as he wrapped them around her waist. She looked up at him smiling. "Thank you," she murmured softly.

Ryuji nodded and held her close. He wasn't going to let her get away anytime soon. He wanted to help her get through the rest of this journey. He wanted to stick with her through the rest of their high school career. He wanted to see her become an exorcist. A smirk played at his lips. Ryuji would make sure that Rin Okumura, daughter of Satan, exwire, and future Paladin kicked Satan's Ass.

 **0123456789012345678901234567890123456789**

Okay I know this was literally super short, but I wanted to somehow end the story. Because it has been so long since I have updated, I haven't really thought of an amazing ending for this. I did end it on a good note though.

Have an amazing January.


	5. Might do a rewrite

Hey guys. So I know I had quite a few people like my Rin and Ryuji Fic. I might rewrite it and make it longer as I did kind of rush things at the end. Let m know it you guys would read it.


End file.
